Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonaticsUnleashedRockz Style)
SuperNelvanaLoonaticsUnleashedRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Dizzy (Rock & Rule) *Bing Bong - Pete (Disney) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonaticsUnleashedRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonaticsUnleashedRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonaticsUnleashedRockz Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonaticsUnleashedRockz Style) - Elsa We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonaticsUnleashedRockz Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonaticsUnleashedRockz Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonaticsUnleashedRockz Style) - Dizzy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonaticsUnleashedRockz Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperNelvanaLoonaticsUnleashedRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Dizzy.png|Dizzy as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Mr. Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey..png|Pete as Bing Bong Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Jill's Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Jill's Sadness Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Jill's Disgust Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Jill's Anger Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Bill's Sadness 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Bill's Disgust NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Bill's Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Meg Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Fluttershy's sad smile S1E22-1-.png|Fluttershy as Rainbow Unicorn Mr. Krabs.jpg|Eugene H. Krabs as Jangles the Clown (Human) Tweety.jpg|Tweety as Jangles' Joy Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Jangles' Sadness Flippy4Z.png|Flippy as Jangles' Anger 387016-speedy-gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzales as Jordan's Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jordan's Sadness Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Bert.png|Bert as Jordan's Anger Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Jordan's Fear Minnie Mouse 2.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Cool Girl's Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Cool Girl's Sadness Shy Flaky-1-.png|Flaky as Teacher's Sadness Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Category:SuperNelvanaLoonaticsUnleashedRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG